


Under Pressure

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is poisoned by aliens who want to see see how humans mate. Kon is the only one in the cell with him and they both struggle with their emotions as they try to work out what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tim/Kon meme for the prompt "Fuck or Die" this took on a strange sort of mood. The Tim in my head was not down with the idea of coercing anyone to have sex with him, and that very much comes through in this fic. Set in comicverse, after Kon comes back and Tim breaks down in the abandoned lab, but before Bruce returns.

Under Pressure

Kon blinked as his senses returned to him, taking careful stock of the room he was in. No doors, no windows. It seemed mostly solid. And empty. Where was he? Where was...

Tim. He’d been with Tim. The former Robin had asked for his help with some strange readings that had been reasonably near Smallville. They’d got there, confirmed that whatever was going on hadn’t originated on Earth or anywhere they knew of. Tim had started to call in various cavalry when there had been a bright flash. Then…nothing but the inky black of unconsciousness.

Kon rolled slowly to his feet, examining the room more closely. Tim definitely wasn’t in here with him, that was the first thing he noticed and by far the most important. After that the walls, some tech up by the ceiling and…that was about it. There wasn’t even anything that might be a door. Rolling to his feet Kon began to walk and then fly the walls, searching for seams or any bit of information he could find. 10 minutes later and he’d largely figured out the walls were impenetrable and basically solid. With a groan he sat back. He wondered where Tim was. It was going to get boring, fast, being a prisoner in a giant room of nothingness. He experimentally tried punching at the wall, and succeeded only in bruising his knuckles. He groaned and waiting for something to happen.

It took way too long. An hour later and something finally happened, straight up from where he was. An airlock of some sort. Not noticeable except for the fact that it was opening. He braced himself, ready to fly up and escape if it seemed prudent, or not so prudent, even. Something dropped through it, and it started to slide shut again, whatever had been dropped hurtling towards the ground as quickly as Kon was travelling upwards, then faster. For a moment, Kon considered trying to get to the door, then his senses caught up to him and he realized just exactly what it was that was falling past and away from him. Tim. Tim was falling. Not-quite-cooperating muscles screamed as Kon wrenched himself around and changed directions, hand grasping out in front of him to catch the falling human. He cursed himself for not paying more attention. Tim was going to hit the ground. He stretched out, grabbed and…found himself with a handful of unconscious Red Robin.

 _Naked_ , unconscious Red Robin. Shivering in his arms. Kon breathed a cautious sigh of relief and lowered them both to the ground. Tim lolled back in his arms, eyes fluttering open after a few moments of only-slightly-frantic shaking.

“Where are we?” The former Robin is climbing to his feet, unsteadily, either not noticing or ignoring his nakedness in favor of getting a sense of his surroundings. Kon winced at the edge to his voice.

“A cell, I think.” Yeah. That was a Bat Look. The kind that was supposedly patiently waiting for more information but that really implied they thought you were an idiot.

“I tried the edges. The only seam is the one that opened when they dropped you in here, and I’m not sure how it works.”

Tim nodded. Terse, and Kon slowly realized that there was more going on than he realized. For one, Tim was standing not like he didn’t realize he was naked or like he was ignoring it, but like he was actively trying to pretend he wasn’t that way. He was holding one arm close to his body, and the edge to his voice was definitely worry. “You ok?”

“Nobody told you what they wanted?” Tim said by way of response, refusing to look at him. “Do anything to you?”

“Nobody has said anything, and I don’t think anyone touched me.” Kon’s eyes narrowed. “You?”

Tim shook his head. “I have no idea what’s going on.”

Kon’s eyes stay narrowed. He’d dealt with this before, the misguided and illogical stoicism. “What’d they do to you?”

Tim held his gaze for a long time before looking away. “Not sure. I woke up naked and strapped to a table. I couldn’t recognize the tech, but they injected me with a couple of things. Then knocked me out again. Woke up here.” He held out his arms, two injection holes obvious against his pale flesh.

Right then. Mysterious injections generally ended badly in their world. Mutations, horrible diseases, things like that. Kon took a deep breath. “You feel alright?”

Tim shrugged. “I’m not sure. My heartbeat feels fast, and I’m cold. But I’m standing naked in them middle of a cell of an unknown captor, so I don’t know if that’s whatever in me or just plain common sense.”

“THE DRUG YOU’VE HAD INJECTED INTO YOUR SYSTEM WILL CAUSE YOUR HEART TO END IF NOT COUNTERACTED.”

Both boys jumped, eyes snapping to the source of the noise, speakers that had slid from the wall and now hovered on stalks near the ceiling. The voice was mechanical, strange pauses in it that implied the speaker was either using a translator or reading from a script. Tim took a deep breath.

“I don’t know who you are, but you’ve chosen very badly if you think you can torture us into action.”

“WE WISH TO OBSERVE A COMBINATION IN A CONTROLLED ENVIRONMENT.”

Kon clenched his teeth. He'd had more than enough of scientists by now, especially the manipulative kind that wanted you to do things for them. Kon opened his mouth, but Tim raised a hand and stopped him, hoping to appeal to the scientific side that Kon probably wouldn’t. “If you let us know what you wish to know, I’m sure we can find a solution.”

“NO. WE HAVE DECIDED THIS IS THE BEST WAY. THERE IS A FLAW THAT THE OTHER IS NOT THE SAME, BUT HE SEEMS CLOSE.”

Tim blinked once. Kon watched him. Watched the speakers on the wall. Something was very strange here. And they were using the alien version of online translation software, it seemed.

“WE WANT TO SEE THE BEHAVIOR THAT MAKES YOU HAPPEN.”

“And if I don’t, you won’t give me the counteragent to the drug you gave me?” Tim asked quietly. Nervously. He was sure now, that the palpitations and pain in his chest had nothing to do with being cold, captured and naked. They were getting worse.

“NEGATIVE. THE DRUG WILL BE COUNTERACTED BY BINDING ...NUTRIENT AND 20-CARBON LIPIDS IN A SWEET FRUIT-RICH ENVIRONMENT.”

Kon blinked. Glanced at Tim as he tried to translate what the rotten translator meant. Tim looked just as confused and shook his head.

“If you’re simply curious we can give you the information you want,” Tim tried again. Kon eyed him. Curious people didn’t kidnap and have freaky cells with disappearing doors.

“THIS BEHAVIOR MAKES YOU GO. WE MUST KNOW IT.”

Kon snorted. “If you mean cynicism please continue talking. We have no idea what you mean and there’s not any sweet fruit here .”

Tim stayed quiet. He had an idea and he didn’t really like it. His heart fluttered once, and he bit his lip as a pain shot up his leg. Whatever they’d put into him, the death wasn’t going to be a comfortable one.

“NOT SWEET FRUIT. FRUIT…SWEET.”

The voice whined between the words, maybe the native language of the aliens or maybe feedback. Neither boy was sure.

“No fructose here, either,” Kon tried. “We need food if it’s eating you want to see.”

“Not eating,” Tim said quietly. “Fructose. It couldn’t translate phosphorylcholine and, the 20-carbons is probably prostaglandins.”

“CORRECT. PLEASE PERFORM THE BEHAVIOR NECESSARY TO COUNTERACT THE AGENT.”

Kon stared at Tim for a moment, brain sifting through everything he knew to draw the conclusion the human boy already had. His eyes widened as he did, the three things adding up into three of the primary ingredients in seminal fluid. “I….”

Tim shook his head. He was suddenly, acutely aware of the nakedness he’d been trying to ignore, and he wrapped his arms around himself. “Doesn’t matter. We’re not doing it.”

“It’s…” Ok, no. Not ok at all, Kon decided. Aliens or evil scientists were asking them to screw for their information banks, or something, with Tim’s life supposedly being on the line. But there wasn’t that much of any of those compounds in semen, so maybe they were lying. Except these were people who could make doors that disappeared. He could practically hear Tim’s blood pressure rising, and could definitely see the pain and fear on his face. They were definitely telling the truth. He took a step towards Tim, who responded by taking a step backwards, keeping the distance between them.

“We’re not doing it. I won’t be tortured into sharing information,” Tim stated firmly, arms wrapped around himself half in arm-crossed defiance and half to protect himself. He bit his lip as his heart fluttered again. Of all the things he’d ever expected to die from, a heart attack was not one of them. Death by ambulatory plant rated higher.

Kon bit his lip right along with Tim, wanting to go over to comfort the other boy, or help him, or do anything. Just as test, he punched one of the walls. It hurt. A lot. He tried a few other things and succeeded only in nearly lighting his pants on fire. Whatever this cell was, they weren’t getting out the easy way. He turned to Tim to ask him if he had any other ideas.

Just as he did, Tim collapsed, arms wrapped around himself in shock, mouth open in a silent screams, eyes wide with terror. Kon was on his knees by his side in an instant, despite Tim’s obvious desire to keep him away, hands holding his shoulders tightly while he shook with the effort of controlling his breathing.

“It really is going to kill you, isn’t it?” Kon asked quietly. Tim gave him a wry look.

“Seems like. Stupid way to go.”

“It’s not fair,” Kon decided. “Just let me…” What? ‘Let me fuck you’ was a pretty lame line under any circumstances, and Tim was already shaking his head and moving away again.

“I won’t do that to you,” he insisted.

Kon paused in confusion. Tim wasn’t doing anything other than occasionally shaking in pain and looking a bit scared. He’d be the one doing things to Tim, and the people who’d put them in this place were the ones making them do whatever happened.

Tim slid to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself, purposefully not looking at Kon or really anywhere. Kon took a step forward, stopping when Tim flinched away again.

“Dad would come home sometimes. He didn’t talk a lot, but sometimes…with mom…he’d just have to,” Tim’s tone expressed absolutely miserable, guilty and utterly exhausted. “The things some people do. Sometimes he’d talk about rapists who…”

“You’re…not going to be a rapist for this,” Kon said as he realized what was going on. Tim looked at him like he was stupid. Not the Bat-Look, just a Tim look. Which Kon ignored for once, because Tim was the one being stupid. Yes, this was probably classified as some fucked up variation of rape, but it wasn’t Tim doing it. It was whatever pervert scientists wanted to watch two people from Earth form a “combination” or whatever it was that the damn translator had decided was the word.

“Coercing you into a sexual act you don’t want sounds a lot like rape to me,” Tim said quietly.

“I want you to stay alive so we can get out of here,” Kon replied. And tear the bastards who did this apart for making Tim look as tortured as Kon had seen him since his father had died. He’d been less distraught in the lab when he’d admitted why he’d tried to clone him.

Tim shook his head, regulating his breathing. “You don’t even like guys.”

“That has nothing to do with it,” Kon said firmly, not even sure that was true. He’d never really thought about it. Girls wanted him, and they felt good and he enjoyed their company and their bodies. It had never come up with a man. “You’re my friend. I’m not just going to stand here and watch you die if I can do something about it.”

Tim hesitated for long moments, then nodded, the gesture tiny and barely there, but it was consent. Kon took a deep breath and reached out. Tim flinched as he was touched, but not away as Kon drew him slowly forward. Despite his agreement, Tim’s eyes were wide and terrified as Kon touched him, and the meta-human swallowed down the rage he felt. It wasn’t for Tim, and even if whomever was doing this to them deserved to die for this, he wouldn’t lay that on him. Hand quivering an inch from Tim’s face, Kon closed his eyes and took a deep breath before closing the distance, running a finger over the fine cheekbones. Tim hissed at the contact, body completely freezing in place like he couldn’t figure out whether to move in or run away.

“Conner…I,” he said hesitantly, not even sure what he wanted to say, let alone how, and forgetting about the fact that technically their identities were still under wraps. He hurt, everything hurt, and Kon could make it stop if he asked, but he didn’t want that and Kon didn’t want that. Except, oh god, the larger boy was right there. Hot and warm and solid and every instinct in Tim told him that their captor was telling the truth. If they had sex – fucked – then the pain would stop. Bruce had taught him to listen to his body, so he’d be able to give it what it needed, and it was telling him that, yes, sex would fix this. He sobbed, and Kon moved, pulling him forward and pressing their lips together in an awkward kiss. A rush surged through his body, begging him to move into it even as his mind rebelled against the action. He pushed against Kon’s chest with one hand and reached around him to clutch to the back of his shirt with the other.

Kon pulled back a sliver, running his lips along Tim’s jaw, pressing them to the sweat-soaked hair above Tim’s ear. Tim tasted like leather and warmth, just the way Kon figured he would. And he wondered when he’d actually considered that.

“Let me help,” he whispered quietly. “We’ll take care of them after you can fight again.”

Tim nodded and willed himself to spread his legs, every muscle in his body tense and shaking with each move or shift of Kon’s body near his. Kon laid him back gently, and he tried to school the fear off his features. The self-loathing. Kon would pick up on it, he was sure. He settled for neutral as Kon slid his hands between his thighs, trying to part them.

Super-strength or no, there was no missing the resistance. Kon looked up at Tim’s face and shook his head. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. At this rate he was going to be the rapist, and he wasn’t going to be able to get hard with Tim looking like his world was collapsing in on itself.

Kon pulled back, one hand pressed firm against Tim’s chest as he collected his thoughts. “I can’t do this,” he murmured finally.

Tim opened his mouth, and Kon braced himself, not wanting to hear the pain. Not that he couldn’t see it. Tim’s eyes were reflecting a whole spectrum of emotions, wavering between betrayal and relief, underlaid with all the pain and torment that whatever drug their captor had forced into his system was causing.

“IF YOU DON’T COPULATE, HE WILL DIE,” the voice came, speak of the devil and all that.

Kon snarled, head turning to the corner the voice was coming from. His powers might not be able to get them out of here, but he was darn certain that the damn speakers weren’t made of impenetrable materials. He didn’t want to leave Tim, but this was important. He launched himself into the air, and a second later the speakers were falling to the ground in a smoking pile, the room falling silent save the whir of machines. Much better, Kon thought, easing himself back down next to Tim, who was watching him warily.

“I’m not going to let you die, idiot,” Kon whispered, clutching the frozen body of his best friend hard. “I’ve done that. It’s not very much fun. I abandoned you once, and I won’t this time.”

Tim shook his head, confused. It was hard to think with everything that was happening, and Kon kept giving him mixed signals. Understandable, given the circumstances, but he wasn’t quite able to keep up. He tried again. “If you don’t want to, it’s ok.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Kon shook his head and took a deep breath. Apparently trying to think. Tim tried to wait, tried to ignore the pain and listen to whatever it was Conner was trying to say. He deserved that much, even if he couldn’t go through with what their captor wanted.

“I…” Kon tried again. “I’m not going to do it like this.” His thoughts were confused, but he pressed forward. “I know that Batman taught you to meditate and things. I don’t want to hurt you anymore, Tim. “

“What do you want me to do?” Tim choked out the words one at a time, gasping halfway through as another wave of pain hit him.

“Pretend we’re not here. Pretend we’re back in Gotham, or Metropolis, or even in Smallville if you want. I won’t mind. Pretend we’re doing it on Bart’s bed if you want. Just relax.”

Tim shivered, as much from the intensity in Kon’s gaze as the pain that continued to wrack his body. He paused. “I…don’t know if I can.”

Kon didn’t hesitate this time. He reached out and pulled Tim’s face up, looking him in the eye despite the pain there. “I’m calling in a favor. I saved the world, so you have to do this for me.”

Tim blinked, eyes shocked and possibly even amused. Kon gave him no more choice as he shifted, sliding one hand across the back of his head to pull him forward again, a kiss with nowhere to escape to. The other boy was putting just enough superstrength into the pull to force the issue, but not so much that Tim couldn’t escape if he was absolutely determined to do so.

And…he wasn’t. Kon’s mouth was warm against his, and his body was screaming that this was what it needed. He sagged, exhausted. Kon was shaking too, he was pretty sure, although maybe he was just shaking hard for the both of them. Which was a scary thought, that he could shake someone as strong and solid as Kon. His hands clenched, then relaxed a micrometer as he tried to do what the metahuman asked, searching through his mind for a safe place that wouldn’t be tainted by what they were doing. The places he knew. Wayne Manor and the Batcave were right out. The Tower was a frightening thought, that any of their teammates would find them like that. Although fucking on Bart’s bed was fairly amusing, or would be if it weren’t for the thousand daggers in his chest. Daggers which, as Conner slid his hand up his side, suddenly hurt a lot less. He took a deep breath, taking comfort in the Kryptonian strength and sinking into the only place his imagination would take him.

“Find somewhere?” Kon asked him, voice curious and quiet, words spaced so they didn’t break the rhythm and glide of his lips over the curve of Tim’s cheekbone. Tim shivered and nodded, breath still shaky, his expression and body language still reflecting all the pain he was in, but his eyes slightly less tormented. Kon was surprised, but only a little, by the relief that brought him. He stroked a hand down Tim’s spine, every muscle still tense to the point of tearing, but at least Tim moved into it this time instead away, eyes pressed tightly shut. Kon breathed a sigh of relief, shutting his own eyes for a minute. Maybe they could get through this without it killing Tim, figuratively or literally. He took a deep breath, and a risk. “Can I come with you?”

Tim flinched, and Kon cursed himself for asking and pulling the other boy out until he noticed the blush. “I…it hurts so much, so I needed to ground myself, and you’re here so I’m kind of in your bedroom. I’m sorry.”

Kon didn’t pause or hesitate, although his mind went a little blank at the thought of doing this to Tim in his bedroom, the pale flesh laid out against his sheets, none of the pain or misery involved in this situation. He shuddered. “Don’t be sorry. Did you remember the posters?”

Tim choked back a laugh, clinging to the light-heartedness of it. “Idiot.”

“Good,” Kon replied, kissing his way down Tim’s neck, feeling the play of tendons under his mouth, hands running over the muscled, and scarred, chest and sides of the other boy, the erratic muscle twitches from his touch and the drugs both. “Hope you remembered the terrible rug, too. Ma made it for me.”

Tim shook his head, choked off a gasp as Kon reached lower, hand on the outside of his thigh and moving in. He tensed again as the other boy slid a hand between them, then relaxed into it, eyes still closed. Kon settled between his legs, and leaned up over for another kiss, taking Tim’s head between his hands. “I’m going to assume you remembered me, too, right?”

There was something akin to hope in the words, and Tim’s eyes snapped open. Kon was looking down at him with concern and care. His expression was completely open and, Tim shook at the force of the emotion. Even more as he placed lust on the list. Conner Kent was looking at him with lust. This was not something he’d ever been prepared for, any more than he’d been prepared for being drugged into having sex with someone. His heart lurched again, and he wasn’t entirely sure if it was the drug.

Kon ran his hand along the edge of Tim’s throat, thumb gliding over the artery there, feeling the pulse beat frantically and somewhat erratically against his finger. They’d managed to get Tim’s mind to calm down, but that didn’t do anything for the fact that the poison in his system was literally killing him, and Kon had no idea how much time they had. He wanted more time. He honestly wouldn’t mind getting out of here and actually laying Tim down in his bed to do this, and he wasn’t sure what that meant in terms of his feelings, but now wasn’t the time and they didn’t have any to waste, he was far sure. Tim was trusting him to save his life, and that required the here and now. He reached blindly and felt behind himself until he came into contact with his discarded tee, wadding it into a ball as he pushed Tim slowly backwards to rest his head on it before settling back between his legs, lifting the left one up and trailing a hand down between Tim’s buttocks. He wasn’t entirely sure how this worked. Homosexual sex hadn’t been a big part of his education. Either education, artificial or natural. He knew where things went, and that the receiver had to be prepared somehow and…that was about all.

“I need to know something…” he trailed off, unsure how to continue. But he had to know. He braced himself. “Have you ever done this before?”

Tim tensed, he change in emotion sending another massive wave of pain through his body. He looked at Kon for a moment once it passed, unsure which answer the other boy wanted. He settled for the truth and shook his head.

Kon felt another wave of anger rush through him. Not only were they being forced to do this, it was going to be Tim’s first time. It really, really wasn’t fair. Tim deserved better. He was brave and beautiful and smart and he deserved his first time to be special, or at least not when he was dying. He shoved the anger down again, and trailed his hand lower while watching Tim pant below him. His breathing was getting worse, and it wasn’t fear or lust doing it, that much was obvious. Gently, he pressed his index finger forward, trying to breach the passage into Tim’s body. Tim practically convulsed under him, hands balling into fists. Kon continued to press forward, and started talking. “My sheets are dark blue right now. I have a yellow blanket.”

Tim nodded in recognition of the attempt as Kon continued to describe his room, relaxing back into the strange fantasy of screwing Conner Kent in his Smallville bedroom. He could relax. He knew he could. Kon’s finger pressed into him finally and he gasped, biting his lip and not even sure what emotion he was feeling anymore. Even less so as Kon added another finger, and a third, moving them back and forth in a preview of what would happen soon. His heart was racing again, and it wasn’t lust or anything else. Tim opened his eyes to meet Kon’s gaze. They were running out of time.

Tim was shaking, and too pale, and they couldn’t wait any longer or all of this would be for nothing. Kon’s hands shakily undid his pants and pushed them off and to the side before he slid forward. He spit on his palm fisting his own erection a few times while desperately wishing he had something to use for lubrication. Not that he’d trust anything their captor would have given them, but still. He was about to take the virginity of one of his closest friends because it would save his life. Tim’s legs came around his waist as he positioned himself, and for all the pain and fear there, at least the panic and self-loathing was gone. He’d managed that much. He positioned himself with one hand, waiting for Tim to meet his eyes. “Ready?”

One corner of Tim’s mouth trembled up, the smile fragile but there, an attempt to reassure himself and Kon both. “I think I have to be.”

Kon blinked and nodded, twitching his hips forward as slowly as he could, biting back a groan at the tight heat that surrounded him. A wave of guilt hit him, because he honestly couldn’t think anything other than how tight and warm and good Tim felt. Tim…

Kon stopped, trying to control his breathing and his hips as he looked down at the smaller man. Tim’s legs were still locked around his thighs, and he was bowstring tight again, back arched up off the ground with his hands knotted in fists against a floor that could give him no purchase. Kon winced, balancing himself to reach out and take one of Tim’s hands, twining their fingers together. Gently, he pulled the other boy up and over, until Tim was sitting in his lap, putting them eye-to-eye if Tim would just look at him. “It’s ok.”

Tim opened his eyes, again rocketed by the concern in Kon’s expression. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Kon nodded, twitching his hips, glad when Tim didn’t scream or cry out, instead just wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging to him, head buried in his shoulder. Gently, he began to thrust, hoping they had enough time to take it slow because despite everything the idea of hurting Tim was unimaginable. Tim just shivered with every thrust in, and Kon shook his head. He wanted…he wanted. He wanted to kiss Tim, plain and simple. “I want to kiss you.”

Tim shook again, and didn’t hesitate, a dam breaking in his emotions as he did what Kon asked, pressing their mouths together in a kiss that was desperate and full of all the emotions he was feeling. The pain and fear morphed into gratitude in a sudden, cathartic wave. Desperate as he threw as much passion as he could into it, sucking breath from Kon’s lungs each time their bodies were fully joined. Strong, amazing Kon who had saved the world. The one person who had come back to him. He shook under the weight of all his emotions, clutching to Kon as he tried to block out the pain. He had no idea if Kon actually wanted him, or if Kon just liked kissing when he was having sex, but suddenly he wanted to take advantage of whichever it was.

Kon wrapped his free hand around Tim’s cock, ignoring the hand around his wrist in favor of the gasp that tore itself free from the other’s lips. He leaned forward, shifting his hips forward slowly as he fisted Tim to full erection, braced above the smaller boy and slowly thrusting, as carefully as he could.

“We’re in this together, Tim,” he whispered, sure he shouldn’t be using the other boy’s name in a room with tech like this and not caring, because he fully intended to make sure the people who put them here are in no shape to take advantage, and Tim was more important.

“I don’t know what…” Tim trailed off, back arching in something that was finally more pleasure than pain, and Kon bit his lip hard at the effect the tone had on him.

“Don’t do anything,” he whispered, best he could. This wasn’t what he was used to giving advice on. “Let go of everything except for me. I’ve got you.”

And that did it. Tim froze, gorgeous blue eyes finally looking at Kon. Actually looking, and Kon let him because he doesn’t have much choice and wouldn’t want to hide anyway. He just thrust forward, moving his hand over Tim’s flesh and letting him see everything he deserves and everything Kon wants to give him. Trust, desire, devotion. The cry that ripped itself from Tim’s throat when he came wasn’t a noise Kon had ever heard him make before and it sends a wave of heat through his body, amplified by the way Tim’s hands clenched around his biceps and the sudden contraction around his body where it’s buried in Tim.

Kon didn’t even want to try to hide then, just shifted his grip and pulled Tim to him, rolling to lay the other boy on the floor, thrusting a few more times and holding impossibly still as he came hard, the taste of Tim’s lips on his tongue and the feel of Tim’s body tight around him.

It took a moment for the euphoria to fade, then he pulled back, watching Tim carefully. The other boy was laying with his eyes closed, breathing in shallow gasps, the occasional shudder running through his body. “Tim…?”

It took a moment, but eventually the smaller boy opened his eyes. “It’s ok.” He wasn’t sure what he meant. It did appear that their captors were telling the truth. He could feel his heartbeat returning to normal, and the pain was slowly fading. Carefully, he sat up. Kon was fishing in the pockets of his pants, eventually coming up with a crumpled napkin that he handed to Tim.

“You can thank me later,” he said quietly. “If they’re so intent on studying us I think they’ll probably come to fix their speakers soon enough. They’ll regret doing this.”

Tim bit his lip, a haunted look crossing his face for a moment as he wondered if they were going to regret this, too, but he nodded. “Ten minutes.”

Kon nodded. They were going to get out. He had no doubt of that. Tim was alive and breathing, and that increased their odds immensely. He struggled back into his pants, new determination washing through him, and an unusual desire to make somebody pay for what had happened. because Tim hadn’t hated it but he was obviously still hurting. They would make them pay. Then he would take Tim back to somewhere and they were going to have to talk. He wasn’t looking forward to that, but he figured it was important.

First they had to get out, though. His gaze shifted up to the ceiling as the port or whatever it was began to slide open. Tim crouched next to him. He smiled. This they knew. If he brought whatever was coming in to the ground, Tim would make sure they went down and didn’t come back up.

Easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments both constructive and otherwise are appreciated. I love perpetuating and/or adapting my future works to responses.


End file.
